Strip For Me
by RidiculouslyObsessedWithSlash
Summary: In which Dean is a stripper and Castiel can't help but want him.


**Well, here it is. Another Destiel one-shot! I hope you guys enjoy. I'll be taking one-shot requests for Destiel, Wincest, Wincestiel, CrowleyxCastiel and some others. You'll have to give me some general idea for the one-shot but I'd be happy to make them for you! However, it may take me a while, just like this one did. PM me if interested!**

**The lemon might seemed rushed, but that's only because I'm trying to get a 'fast-rough, need you now' vibe.**

* * *

Castiel entered a strip club, a gay strip club. The male had been coming here for a while to admire the men dance and move their bodies with confidence. He made his way to the bar, ordering some booze before going to take a seat near the stage. He looked up and watched as men dance. Soon it would be another man's turn to come out on the stage. A man that Castiel didn't recognize by the name of Dean.

Dean had to become a stripper, he had no other choice. He was losing his house, he had to do something to help pay for it. Dean figured with the way he could move seductively he was sure he would get tons of tips.

Castiel watched as Dean teasingly and slowly pulled off his shirt, revealing those perfectly sculpted chest. His hands going down to his pants and slowly unbuttoning them and unzipping them, casting Castiel a wink that had his heart beating in his chest because of that.

This one was very sexy, his beautiful green eyes, his muscle chest. The way those jeans fit him, it was enough to make Castiel groan as Dean shook his ass, looking over at Castiel and giving him a flirty teasing wink. None of the strippers had caught his eye before now, they had all seemed the same to him. This one...This one was different. Castiel wasn't sure why but this one was the one he would look forward to seeing every time he came. His eyes stayed glued to Dean. . The male smirked at him in return. Castiel internally groaned. If this male kept it up he knew for sure he would be getting an erection and it didn't help when Dean got off of the stage and straddled Castiel, making Cas widen his eyes in surprise as Dean began to grind against him.

Castiel groaned and placed his hands on Dean's sides, moving his hands down until his hands was on Dean's pretty little ass and squeezed gently.

"Mmm...you like that big boy?" Dean whispered in Castiel's ear, teasingly, his hot breath teasing Castiel's ear, making the male shiver. "What's your name?" Dean asked him.

"Castiel." Castiel said while Dean purposely made their cocks brush together, he could feel Castiel become hard and he smirked. "Do you like that?"

"Yes...very much so." Castiel said but then groaned when Dean stopped all movements and got off of him.

Dean winked at Castiel, "Meet me out back when I get off stage, Cas. I'll show you one hell of a time you'll never forget." He then got off of the beautiful blue eyed male and walked off, leaving the male breathless and staring at his perfect ass. Damn, you could bounce a nickel off of that ass. He couldn't wait to fuck Dean.

* * *

After Dean was off stage he looked over at Castiel, giving him a flirty wink and beckoning him to follow. He didn't want money from Castiel, he wanted sex. He wasn't going to whore himself out. Sure, he was a stripper and he had one-night stands but that didn't mean he was a prostitute.

Dean headed out back and leaned back against an alley wall as he waited patiently for the male who he had such interest in. What was so special about this male? Dean didn't know. Maybe it was those blue eyes that pulled you in and made you want to stare at them forever, at least in Dean's opinion it did.

Soon he caught sight of Castiel and he flashed him a sexy smirk. Castiel had caught the look and his cock twitched because it was so damn sexy. Castiel hadn't got laid in a while now and he was just dying to feel Dean's ass around his cock. The images that ran through his mind was mouth-watering.

"About time you joined me." Dean said to Castiel. Cas had opened his mouth to speak but he never got the chance to say anything because Dean's lips muffled Castiel's words as the stripper kissed Castiel hard which Cas eagerly returned. The kiss became full of heated desire, nothing but raw lust. This was nothing sweet. They hardly knew each other, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the lust that built up inside both of them.

Dean broke the kiss only to pull of Castiel's shirt and then he brought his hand up to Castiel's nipple, pulling and pinching. Castiel hissed in pleasure and pain and jerked his hips forward, their blue jean covered cocks rubbing against each other. A buldge had already formed in Castiel's jeans, feeding Dean's ego even more then it already was. "You're already so hard..." Dean breathed but then again, he was too.

Castiel didn't answer instead he swatted Dean's hands away and kissed the male again, only to break the kiss and begin biting on Dean's neck and sucking on it, creating large hickeys. He was taking charge. Sure, Dean seemed dominate but not this time, if he wanted to have sex with Castiel, he'd have to be the submissive. Dean didn't seem to mind, in fact he found it incredibly sexy. Dean even moaned when the dominance was displayed which in return made Castiel smirk against the smooth flesh of Dean's neck.

The black haired blue eyed male's hands went down to Dean's ripped jeans and he began to unbutton and unzip them, jerking them down and Dean kicked them off, kicking them to the side. Dean was shirtless and Castiel was grateful for that. He wanted Dean naked as soon as possible and he was sure the hazel eyed male wanted the same.

Dean jerked down Castiel's pants as well, arching his neck to grant Castiel better access to his neck. He knew hickeys were probably not the best idea but he didn't care right now. Suddenly he felt the cool air hit his cock, making him realize that Castiel had jerked his boxers down. Next he felt the warm hand that belonged Castiel wrapping around his throbbing and hard cock.

Castiel moved his hand up and down slowly, teasingly rubbing the head with his thumb, smearing around pre-cum. Dean's eyes fluttered closed and he groaned softly. Castiel removed his lips from Dean as well as his hand from Dean's cock. Dean opened his mouth to protest but then Castiel was moving down to his knees.

Castiel hit the ground on his knees and gripped Dean's cock again, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and sucking a little before he pulled away, purposely making a 'pop' sound. Then he was licking the head and Dean moaned loudly, "Fuck, Cas." He pressed his back against the building wall, for support.

Castiel relished in the sounds of those moans and the cursing. He licked the underside of Dean's member and moved his mouth down to Dean's balls, wrapping his mouth around one and sucking while he moved his hand up and down at a fast pace. Dean tangled his fingers into Castiel's hair, tugging at it. The sucking went on for a little bit until Dean sharply tugged at Castiel's hair, making him hiss in surprise and pain. He pulled his mouth off of Dean's now saliva coated cock and arched an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"That's enough. I want you to fuck me." Dean growled out in a low husky sound, like a growl. Castiel loved the sound of Dean's lust filled voice.

"You're impatient." Castiel noted, his own voice full of lust. However, he couldn't help but please the male. "Turn around, bend over and press your hands against the wall." Castiel ordered in a commanding tone. Dean nodded at Castiel. Anything to get Castiel inside of him. He turned around, pressing his hands up against the wall as he bent over.

Next thing Dean knew, he felt a wetness around his asshole. He recognized the feeling as Castiel's tongue. He gasped out, leaning his forehead against the wall.

Castiel moaned as he shoved his tongue inside of Dean, loving the taste of Dean's ass. He gripped Dean's ass cheeks and spread them apart, so that he could move his tongue around better. He pushed his tongue in and out of Dean, tongue fucking his ass. The moans that came from Dean were heavenly. He was a moaning mess already. Good. By the time he was through with Dean he'd be screaming. After Castiel was sure Dean was well prepared, Castiel stood up, pulling down his boxers and releasing his rock hard cock. He gripped his cock with one hand, beginning to stroke it. He bent over a little so that he could whisper in Dean's ear.

"Ready?" Castiel whispered huskily, hot breath tickling Dean's ear and making him shiver in anticipation.

"I've been ready, damn it." Dean growled at Castiel and then his eyes widened as all of a sudden Castiel had thrust into him hard, with no warning at all. He just knew he would never forget this night. It would be the best fucking he ever had, Dean was sure of it.

Castiel groaned at the feeling of Dean's tight walls, they weren't virgin tight but that was okay, he liked it like this. Dean wasn't a ass-virgin, he had been fucked in his ass before, but not many times. He had preferred to be dominate. However, Dean was sure he'd change his mind after this.

Right away, Castiel was moving in and out of Dean at a fast and rough pace, his grip firm on Dean's hips. The two of them moaned in time with each other, Dean closing his eyes and pressing his hands harder against the wall. "Fuck...shit...you feel so fucking good, Cas." Dean said, his words coming out in a breathy moan.

"So do you." Castiel whispered and knelt over a little so that he could bite down on Dean's shoulder, hard. His cock was going in and out of Dean at a such a fast pace it was like animals were fucking. The sound of moans, groans, and grunts echoed throughout the alley. Neither male cared if someone heard. Dean didn't know about Castiel but it was exciting to him, for someone to hear them and possibly see them. Dean's mouth hung open in constant moans and he rocked his hips a little.

Castiel moved one hand from Dean's ass and grabbed Dean's cock, beginning to stroke him again. His other hand was pressed up against the wall beside Dean's. Castiel sure knew what he was doing. It surprised Dean because the other male didn't look like the 'many one-night stands' type, like he was.

"Fuuuck, I'm so close, Cas." Dean breathed out and Castiel only grunted in response, bucking his hips forward sharply and roughly, making sure to hit that sweet spot to make sure Dean was in even more pleasure. It didn't take long for Dean's moans to get louder and louder, nearing screams. Castiel's moans rivaled Dean's and his thrusts would get sloppy. Dean's cock twitched in Castiel's hand.

Castiel moved his lips to Dean's ear, licking at his ear lobe. "Cum for me, Dean." He growled in a commanding way and sucked on his earlobe, his hand moving almost impossibly faster. He could feel Dean's cock twitch in his hand again.

"Fuck! Fuck! Cas!" Dean moaned Castiel's name out, over and over again. Fuck, Castiel loved the sound of that. Soon, Dean came all over Castiel's hand and with a few more sloppy thrusts, Castiel came inside of Dean. Castiel pulled out of him and Dean turned around to face the male, clinging onto Castiel because he was weak in the knees.

Both of them were covered in sweat and they were breathing heavily.

"I think I'm going to have something to look forward to every night now." Castiel breathed.

"I wouldn't mind getting fucked by you again. As long as it's a no-strings attached sort of thing." Dean said. "I don't do relationships."

Castiel merely nodded and agreed, helping Dean get his clothes and then he pulled his own clothes on. "See you tomorrow night then." Castiel said, winking at Dean this time and then walking away.

Dean was left staring after Castiel. He seemed timid and shy at first but damn that boy was not at all shy. He was so going to be sore tomorrow morning.

* * *

**There we go! Couldn't think of a better ending so let's leave it at that.**

**Please review! I'll give you cookies!**


End file.
